This application relates to a lubrication system for use in a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section providing the necessary work to drive the compressor section and the fan section.
The fan section, the compressor section, and the turbine section are supported by bearing assemblies. The fan section is connected to the turbine section through the use of a gear reduction device. This allows the fan to rotate at slower speeds than the turbine section.